ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Rosser
Bryan Rosser Is An American Wrestler Currently Signed To WWE Under The Name Of Kid Cocky,A Babyface Kid Rock Look-A-Like.He Is Better Known However,By The Ringname Triple X,A Ladies Man Who Has Been Both Face And Heel. Pro Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment(2004-2005) 2004 In The April Of 2004,Rosser Joined WWE Under The Name Triple X,A Babyface Ladys Man,On Its RAW Brand.On His First Televised TV Appearance,Triple X Encountered Tajiri And Torrie Wilson Backstage Arguing.X Approached Them And Asked Torrie If She'd Rather Manage Him Instead,And Called Tajiri The Biggest Loser In The WWE.Later,That Night,X Fought and Defeated Ric Flair In His First Match With WWE.The Next Week His Feud With Tajiri Got Worse,After Tajiri Got Jealous Challenged X To A Match On The Next Episode Of RAW.Later,Triple X Won His Match Against Batista,But Tajiri attacked Him After The Match.On The Third RAW Of April,X Defeated Tajiri,But Tajiri Once Again Struck Him Down After A Macth,This Time With A Chair.Tajiri Proceeded To Inform Him Of Their Newly Scheduled Last Man Standing Match At Backlash For Torrie Wilsons Contract.Triple X Won The Match and Ended The Feud.X Was Not Seen For Over A Whole Year. 2005 In 2005,Triple X Was Thrown into the title Picture Against Then Reigning World Heavyweight Champion,Triple H.Triple X Lost The Match,And Was Assaulted After The Match By Triple H And His Manager,Ric Flair.The Next Week,Triple X Teamed Up With His Trainer Shelton Benjamin to Fight Triple H and Ric Flair In A Tag Team.However,Even With Benjamin Help,They Still Lost,And Benjamin Was Attacked And Double Teamed After The Match,Where Triple H Commented On Benjamins Win Over Him In a Previous Match,Calling It A Fluke.Benjamin Was Injured During The Assault.The Week After That,Triple X Fought Ric Flair In A Submission Match,Which He Won After Countering The Figure Four Leglock Into A Cloverleaf.After The Match,Two Superstars From Smackdown,John Cena And Big Show,Came Out And Assaulted X,Flair And Triple H.Flair Neck Was Injured After A Chokeslam From Big Show.Then,At The Following Smackdown,Triple H And Triple X Ran Down And Attacked,John Cena And Big Show,Just As They Where Making A Promo.At Summerslam,They Fought X fought Show and Cena Again With Triple H By His Side In A Cross Brand Match,Which He And Triple H Lost,After A Superkick Pedigree Combination.On The RAW The Next Night,Triple H Offered X A Chance To Go Away,And Not Help Benjamin During Benjamin's Return Match Against Triple H.However,X Declined And The Resulting Match Ended In A No Contest.Eric Bischoff Came Out During The After Match Fight and Announced That Triple H ANd Triple X Would Have A Steel Cage Match At Vengeance For The World Heavyweight Title.At Vengeance,X Won The Match,But Bishoff Came Out and Said That A Regulation prevented the title from being defended in a cage at Backlash,and He Vacated The Title. 2006 In Wrestling As Triple X *'Finishing Moves' **Superkick **Dragonwhip (As A Counter To A Superkick Reversal) *'Signature Moves' **Shooting Star Press *'Entrance Themes' **Atmosphere By Shinedown As Bryan Rosser/Kid Cocky *'Finishing Moves' **From The D (Corkscrew Shooting Star Elbow Drop) **Money Maker (Front Flip Piledriver) *'Signature Moves' **Bank Roll (Reverse STO Into A Koji Clutch) **Spike DDT **Spear **Bankruptcy (Cross-Armed Iconoclasm) *'Entrance Themes' **Devil Without A Cause By Kid Rock **I Got One For Ya' By Kid Rock (Second Verse Only.) **'Fist Of Rage By Kid Rock' Category:Wrestlers